


Beauty and the Witch

by QueenHippolyta3



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Bellamione - Freeform, Draco is not related to Narcissa and Lucius, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHippolyta3/pseuds/QueenHippolyta3
Summary: The beautiful young woman meets the witch. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time…there was a beautiful young queen, who was the eldest of her two sisters, but her problem was she was very stubborn and eager. She was 26 years old and Andromeda, her second youngest sister had left there kingdom to marry a poor baker. It brought such shame to the family. With both Mother and Father passed away, she ran the castle while the youngest of the three girls, Narcissa had gotten married to a great nobleman named Lucius. One day, the Queen came to the door to see an old woman offering for shelter. She refused. But, the twist is that the old woman turned out to be a beautiful woman who happened to be a witch. The witch cursed the Queen to remain with the witch’s evil spirit and forever be a beast until she found someone to love her. Now, you must be wondering what this Queen’s name was. Well, her name was Bellatrix and she just knew that this curse was forever. After all, who could love a beast?


	2. The Beauty

Now, this is not just a story about a beast, but also about a beauty. A girl is a small town named Hermione. She just loved to read, unlike the rest of the residents of her town. They thought she was an odd young girl. She lived with her father, Sirius who loved to invent things in his spare times. Sadly, the entire town thought she and her father were just weird in every way. When she was just a baby, Hermione’s mother had died from an illness that had spread through their old village. It still breaks Sirius’ heart every once in a while, but he knows he has Hermione to take care of.   
One day, the girl walked along in the town reading through a book that was simply her favorite of two star-crossed-lovers from two different worlds. It just captivated her completely as she could just see the scenes flowing through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she did not entirely want to hear.

“Hermione!” She turned to see a young blonde boy come toward her.  
“Hello, Draco”, Hermione said with a sigh. Draco was the town’s playboy as everyone loved him and his charm. Well, not everyone. Hermione was not impressed by him and just wanted to continue on with her regular reading. She didn’t want to live a normal boring life, like the people of the town. She wanted to explore and find new things.  
“I am so glad to find you.” Draco said as he approached her.  
“I couldn’t say the same, Draco. What is it?” Hermione snapped back at the blonde.  
Draco shook his head as he was amused by her attitude.  
“You know, someday when we marry, you won’t talk to me as such.”  
That made her look up from her book with a sharp glare. “I will never marry you, Draco. You can forget it.”  
He gave the girl a smirk before cackling at her comment. “Oh, Hermione. So different of all of us. You will be mine.”  
“In your dreams.”  
She went off for on her day to go home to her single father as he sat at his table working on his newest piece. It was a jewelry box that had a figurine of Hermione, her mother, and himself before her mother died. Hermione had caught him in time to see the piece.  
“You miss her, don’t you?”  
Sirius sighed as he knew of her presence. “Yes, dear. I do, but it is of the past. I must look into the present. You, Hermione, are my present and future.” But he had gotten up to gather his work and equipment. “Well, I must go. Do you want anything while I am gone?”  
“A rose?”  
“Dear, you always ask for that.”  
She gave her father a smile as he gets onto his steed. “And you always get it.”  
“Very well. I shall get it.”  
Hermione watched as her father rode off to his destination that would last for a few days.


	3. Sirius and the Witch

Returning back into the house, Hermione silently read through her favorite book as she went through a whole adventure in her mind.

Meanwhile, Sirius would be going through a deep and dark forest cautiously. It was a chilling winter storm as snow piled up on him and his steed. Luckily for him, he had come across a mysterious castle that sat at the end of the forest with a magnificent garden.

“Maybe I could settle here until the storm passes.”

Getting up off his steed, Sirius stepped up the stair way to the big wooden door and was about to knock when the door opened on its very own! 

“How odd,” Sirius said as he entered the strangely empty looking but warm home as the fireplace was lit with dazzling flames. Walking to the unoccupied chair nearest to the fire, he sat calmly as the flames gave off a warmth to his chilling flesh. As time passed, Sirius knew that he had a task to accomplish, so he get up from the chair headed toward the door, unnoticed by the many eyes watching him and the keeper of the abode. Heading toward his steed, Sirius remembered he had to get the rose he promised to Hermione. Gazing upon a beautiful bush that laid several roses, he saw one that had great beauty, that he knew it was prefect for his daughter. But when he picked it, he heard a deep and dark feminine voice whisper, “Crucio” which was a word he was not familiar with, but what did matter was the horrific pain he felt throughout his body as a scream ripped from his cold lips. He looked up from his pain to see a woman in a black cloak which covered a black gown and corset as her dark, untamed curls framed her pale, demented features. Her eyes gave her this look of insanity as she gave Sirius a smile as she enjoyed his torment. Soon, his whole world turned to darkness as he turned to unconsciousness.


End file.
